1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for processing semi-solid frozen comestibles into a smooth, soft and creamy texture, and relates more specifically to such apparatus that is adapted for rapid and thorough cleaning operations in order to comply with national sanitary requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of the type as generally described herein have been known in the prior art for several decades as shown and disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,626,133, "Apparatus for Processing Frozen Comestibles" issued Jan. 20, 1953; 2,626,132, "Mixing Device for Frozen Comestibles" issued Jan. 20, 1953; and 3,061,279, "Apparatus for Processing Frozen Comestibles" issued Oct. 30, 1962.
In the above patents, the desirability of and equipment for transforming a hard frozen ice cream product to a product for consumption more closely resembling the soft, smooth, creamy and palatable condition of fresh frozen product was disclosed. Subsequent to such disclosure, apparatus made in accordance with the above patents have been employed in the United States and throughout Canada. However, because of certain deficiencies in the apparatus and process for transforming the frozen comestible, the prior art devices never became successful in the United States.
Recently, improvements have been made in the prior art devices to adapt them to a more marketable form in which the processing of frozen comestible may be accomplished in an economically feasible fashion, and yet comply in all respects with national requirements for sanitary conditions. In this respect, the prior art devices were deficient in that they were not able to conform to regulations and specifications set out by the National Sanitation Foundation and therefore their use was restricted in many instances. The present invention is adapted to provide a frozen comestible processing apparatus that operates as efficiently if not more effectively than prior apparatus, and yet can be readily and thoroughly cleaned of waste product to conform with the most rigid sanitary requirements.